The Basilisk Colony
by NYC for life
Summary: When grief-stricken Harry wanders into the same forest as a basilisk colony, he is transformed into one. But what happens when someone whom he thought was dead comes back, and comes looking for him? Creature/Female Harry/Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or the such, any thing recognizable doesnt belong to me.

It has been six months to the day since the final battle; fifteen year old Harry Potter had been wandering the world alone ever since. It seemed to him that he was the only wizard left, when Hogwarts exploded everyone that he ever loved died with it. It was an accident, but an accident that ended the war when everyone, including Voldemort, that was battling went along with the ancient castle.

Harry looked like an absolute mess. He was to use the old cliche, 'anguish in human form'. He was thin as a rail, his hair raggedy, and his face was pained with the sadness of being responsible for the deaths of so many. His worn, raggedy, torn, dirty, clothes weren't even his own. His tunic was taken from the burned body of Dean Thomas, his pants were given to him from Ron with his last dying breath, his cloak was from Herminone who was one of the first causualities of the war, and his shoes were taken from Snape's lifeless body.

That day, Harry found himself wandering around a dark forest. He had no idea what country he was in anymore. He just knew he was no longer in England, for he had crossed what he thought was the English Channel two months ago. Harry sat down on a large rock that was in the middle of a clearing. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. He had been eating whatever he could find around. There were many days where he wouldn't eat at all. His grief was so much. He lost everyone in Hogwarts, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, all of the Weasleys, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, Luna, and just about everyone else. He was so full of grief that nothing seemed to matter anymore. He wasn't sure what he wished for more, death or a way no longer to feel any emotion, to no longer be himself or human for that matter.

Tears began to fall again. Harry had cried everyday since that day. It was amazing that he still had tears to cry. He crossed his legs, and held his head inside of his hands, letting tears spill all over him.


	2. The Colony

Anything in italics is parseltongue.

A half mile from where Harry sat crying, a colony of basilisks lay in the shade of one of the most dense parts of the forest. In the Wizarding World, it was rare for basilisks to live in colonies, but it was not entirely unheard of, since basilisks are nearly immortal. This colony was 'ruled' by a 'Mother' basilisk, and 18 others. What made this colony rare, was that there was only one hatchling from the previous year, as all of the others had died in the harsh winter, and he was nearing the time that all basilisks needed to mate for the first time. But what was really the worst part about it for the colony was that their colony only had 19 members, an odd number, which in the forest is considered badluck.

A faint sound and some wetness drifted towards the colony from the north landing on Balthazar, the lone adolescent of the colony. He felt drawn to it for some strange reason.

_What is it? _his mother asked, as he lifted his head up.

_I thought I felt something mother. It feels like I'm being drawn to something,_ he replied.

_Well it wouldnt hurt taking a look_, she said, and she and her son slithered in the direction that Balthazar noted to.

Soon the basilisks got to the clearing where Harry sat. Not letting themselves by seen, they got real low on the ground.

_A human_! Elaith, the mother basilisk whispered to her son, a male human,_ the most dangerous kind._

_I know, mother. But, I was drawn to this human for some reason. _Balthazar replied.

Elaith didn't know what to think, basilisks are incapable of showing any emotion, but watching her son watch the human male, it made her think twice.

_He looks sad, mother. I wonder why_, Balthazar said.

_He has made a wish, young basilisk, and I am here to grant it, _a strange voice said in the snake tongue from behind the two basilisks.

Elaith looked back at where the voice came from. Out came a small gnome-like creature, but that couldn't be. He (for the voice sounded male), had the lower body of a deer, the upper body like a human, but long, floppy ears that almost looked like goblins, but longer. Elaith bared her fangs at the intruder.

_Forgive me for startling you. My name is Furzene, I'm a Cenglin, a cross between a centaur and a goblin. Our young human over there, has made a wish, to be anything but himself. I was going to turn him into a phoenix, but I found you first, _Furzene stated.

_What does that have to do with anything? _Balthazar asked.

_I am familiar with your colony. I understand that you are the only one near the age of mating? _Balthazar nodded the best he could. _With my help, I can change that. That male human over there can become a female basilisk. I can make it so that she will be able to mate, lay eggs, and be a basilisk with no traces of human in her, and she'll have no memory of ever being anything but a basilisk, making the transformation permanent. _Said Furzene.

Elaith looked at her son. The opportunity was too good to pass up for both her son and the good of the colony. With the addition of a female, the colony would be an even number, and in the sping there will be hatchlings again.

She didn't have to answer. _How long will the transformation take, Furzene_, hissed Balthazar.

_The entire full transformation will take seven cycles of the sun, if I begin right now_. Furzene said.

_Will it make him stop with that noise? _Elaith asked, as Harry's crying was getting on her nerves, and basilisks rarely loose their tempers.

_I'll take that as a yes_, stated Furzene._ What I'm going to do first is place the mind of a female basilisk into his human one. Over the next three cycles, that mind will slowly take over. He will loose all of his male and human qualities. He will become a female human with the mind of a basilisk. When that happens, I will begin the physical transformation. Once he falls asleep, you may take him back to the colony, when he wakes up he will be immune to your killing stare. He may eat during the first two cycles only. See to it that he doesn't on the third, it wont matter if he does or not, but it'll make the transformation easier if he doesnt. I will see you in three days._

With that said, Furzene magically reached into the mind of Elaith and copied all of the things about her that made her a basilisk, all of her hormones, all of her instincts, and the way she thinks. He copied it all. A pink cloud came out of Elaith, getting a hiss from her son. Furzene then gathered the pink cloud and sent it towards Harry.

Harry gasped as something hit him, and entered his body through his ear. At that moment something strong came over him, and he fell asleep on the rock.

That was strange, Mother, Balthazar said, where did Furzene go?

Elaith looked around, not seeing him anywhere. Come, Balthazar take the human and let's go home. We have a new colony member to prepare for.

Balthazar nudged the human with his snout onto the top of his head. A stick fell from the middle of the human. Balthazar looked at it, and using full force with his midsection, fell on it, snapping it in half, the human would no longer have any use it in 7 cycles...

Meanwhile in the ruins of Hogwarts...

A small area of the rubble began to shake...


	3. The Transformation

From here on in, assume that all speak is in parseltongue unless I dictate otherwise. Note the gender changes as female basilisk mind fights with Harry's human mind. I also noted where Harry ended up in this chapter.

The next morning, Harry awoke on the ground. What was strange is that he has no memory of falling asleep. He probably cried himself to sleep as he had done so many other times before. He immiediately noticed something was wrong. His vision was blurry, he took off what was the bent out version of his glasses and noticed his vision was crystal clear. It was a miracle he thought. He heard water running in the distance. He ran towards it, and threw his glasses in there, knowing that he would never need them again.

Confused and dazed, he walked back to where he had woken up. All of the sudden a giant basilisk appeared in front of him. He reached for his wand, and realized it was not there. He also realized that for some reason he was not dead.

"Why am I not dead?" asked Harry to the basilisk.

Balthazar knew that he couldnt tell the human the truth, that he was slowly turning into a female basilisk. He was also shocked that the human was speaking basilisk already. He decided to play it cool, well as cool for a basilisk that is.

"Because I have no intentions of killing you today," Balthazar answered.

"Oh, I guess that's a good reason," Harry said, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to look for something." Harry tried to move around the giant serpant. _Wait, whats this something? A person, an item, what?_

"Why dont you stay a while and talk to me? My name Balthazar, but you can call me Zar. Its not everyday that a human who can talk to me comes through."

Harry thought for a minute, he really had no place to go, and looking for his something could wait. "My name is Harry but you can call me Suspiria or Ria for short." Harry replied.

_Suspiria, thats a girl's name, where did I come up with that_?_Wait, whats a girl, oh a female. _thought Harry.

_What a pretty name for my mate_, _Suspiria,_thought Balthazar._ Oh I cant wait, I thought I'd never have the chance. _

Ria, what brings you around here? asked Balthazar.

Harry looked straight at the basilisk, noticing for the first time how handsome he was, how glorious he looked. How he would be as the father of her children._Wait where did those thoughts come from? _

Noticing that Zar was waiting for an answer, Harry had to answer. "No where, I...I...I cant talk about it." Harry's eyes began to fill with tears again.

Balthazar, sensing Harry's distress helped Harry to sit down. He also nudged him gently, while sniffing him discreetly. _Ria, I can smell you in there, come on out, one the one called Harry is gone forever, we can be together forever_. Zar thought.

Unbeknownst to the unusual pair, a Cenglin hid in a tree watching their every move. It wont be long now, Furzene said softly to himself, its time to shed what you humans call clothes, the changes from male to female should have begun already. Furzene noted that he could see two masses growing from the upper torso of the human that weren't there yesterday. The transformation might take shorter than what he told the basilisks originally there could be a full female adolescent basilisk in the colony by sunfall tomorrow, then he could be free to go back to his family as what he was originally, a centaur.

As soon as he began to cry, Harry stopped. Why was he crying for? What happened, where did he come from, how did he get here, wherever here is. He looked down at himself. What did he have on his body? Where were her scales, her tail? Wait, why he human, and a male one to be exact? She was Suspiria, the prettiest basilisk in all of the Romainian forest.

"Zar," she asked.

"Yes, Ria?" Zar answered.

"What is on me, and why am I like this in this form?"

If basilisks could show emotion, Balthazar would have shouted with joy. Ria was in control, and he hoped that she could stay in control permanetly, once that happens...

"Some sort of human covering, why dont you take it off?"

Ria nodded. She kicked off the boots,and tore off the cloak and shirt, the pants he pulled down normally and gasped.

Harry had two masses of skin on his chest! He was growing breasts! Yet his chest was hairy as ever. Something inside Harry told him to check down there, what made him male, was no longer there, he felt a moist, hair covered hole instead. Looking at Zar, he felt very warm inside. What was going on? Why was he turning female?

"Balthazar! Time for the hunt!" a voice came from behind them. It was Elaith.

"Zar whose that?" Harry asked.

"Thats my mother, its time to eat," Zar said as he slithered away.

Ria was jealous that someone else was taking the attention of her Balthazar. It wasnt fair, even if it was his own mother. Ria began to lash out, but something was holding her back. It was that dammed human. He was going to have to go. This body was her's now, and soon she would be back to normal. She couldnt wait to mate with Balthazar and have his eggs.

Furzene smiled in delight. This was one of the fastest transformations he had ever done. Probably because the human was magical just like him. He couldnt wait for the curse to be lifted off of him, all because he wouldn't help a Dark Lord he was cursed into granting wishes for 100 begins, giving him immunity against anything that might try to hurt him, and this was his 100th. It wont be long now. Actually could probably start the physical transformation now. By sunfall, the female would have no more hair, and scales will begin to form on her arms and legs, and she would no longer walk on her feet, as Ria fully takes over.

Need to eat; thought what was left of Harry's mind. Hearing a ruslting in the bushes, Harry got a little closer. It was a little mouse. Perfect, she (A/N I can no longer call him a he) thought. Leaping down, and catching it in her hands.She tried to put it in her mouth alive, but her mouth wouldnt open wide enough. She would have to kill it and cut it. But how? Seeing her solution she picked up a sharp rock next to a fallen tree as the mouse tried to get free in her hands, she drove the sharp end right through the belly of the mouse. Dropping the rock, she tore the mouse open and split it into two. She gulped down one half then the other.

Harry sat down on the fallen tree. Something was going on. She couldnt remember! What was her name? Who were her parents? She tried crying, but no tears would form. She felt an itching on her head, and scratched, and pulled out a whole chunk of hair. She reached up with her other hand and pulled out more hair, and dropped it. She looked down, and her now hairless chest. What was going on? She reached down there, and felt nothing but skin, no hair, looking at her arms, there was not one hair on either arm. Looking closer, she could see something green on the top of her palm. The last thought that Harry James Potter ever had as Harry James Potter was, I think I'm turning into a female basilisk...

Ria slid off the log onto the forest floor. The human was gone forever. She was free now, forever and ever. Pinning her arms to her side, and putting her legs together, she slithered towards the colony, leaving a trail of dark hair.

When she got there, she lifted her head the best she could in this form. "Zar!" she hissed, noticing her mate as her mate for the first time.

"Ria?" Zar asked, as he slithered over to her.

"Its me, Zar, I'm here, and yours forever," she said, sticking out her tongue and attempting to lick Zar's underside the best she could.

Zar stuck out his forked tongue and began to lick her right arm, which some scales were clearly visible, making her moan with pleasure.

"Zar, not yet, not until I'm perfect," Ria was able to get out, inbetween moaning.

"Oh, Ria, I will love you no matter what you look like." Zar hissed.

Just then, green scales exploded all over Ria's ams and legs, and the rest of her hair fell off. Just as the sun began to fall.

Elaith slithered over with three other colony members. It was amazing how the human male who showed up last night, had transformed into the female hybrid.

All of the sudden Furzene appeared. _Wow this was fast_, he said notioning Zar and Elaith.

Furzene casted a sleeping spell over Ria, making her fall asleep so she wouldnt hear or feel the last and final step. "I cant believe what should have taken 3 days took 1 and what should take 4 will only take a few hours, since she's already part of the way there. She's very magical. But she wont be upon completion"

"Is this is it?" Zar asked, ready for his mate to emerge.

"Yes it is. This is the last you'll see of me, have a good life, Zar, Ria". He said with a smile, and began the final spell, pushing the last remants of Harry James Potter out of Ria.

Scales began to form all over Ria's body, as her body began to elongate. Arms and legs fused to the trunk of her body. The breasts that had formed earlier melted back. Her bottom end fused into a point. Her heard flattened, as her ears all but disappeared, her eyes became the deadly reddish yellow color, as her teeth became pointed, and poisonous fangs formed. Her scales hardened as the final transformation. Her body spasmed, as she began to coil up, sound asleep. There was never a human in the basilisk colony.

When he was sure the transformation was complete, Zar coiled up next to her, and rested his head on top of her. Tomorrow could wait.

Meanwhile back at the ruins of Hogwarts, human hands were begining to push into the moonlight.

Should I continue with this? This is my first time trying something like this out, and I dont have spell or grammar check on this word processesor, so I take full responsibility for any errors.


	4. The rubble

Sorry for not updating this in a long time, I lost interest in writing for a while, but now I feel like coming back to it.

This chapter won't have any snake-Harry in it, next chapter will.

Amongst the ruins of Hogwarts:

A human hand pushed its way up and up and up. It had taken a long time, but the hand was determined to see the sun again. It had been buried alive underneath the rubble for only Merlin knows how long. Eating whatever it could find in the destruction, worms and bugs were never out of the question either. It had spent what felt like an eternity burying the thousands, or so it seemed, it had lost count at 320, bodies of victims of Hogwarts in a dirt chamber that it never knew existed, and doubted that anyone else did.

It was so painful burying the bodies of children, children so young sometimes that they never had the chance to experience the beauty of life, their first crush, first kiss, first heartache. They had all died fighting for a common goal that they never saw the aftermath of.

Another hand joined its quest on moving up. It had seen that it's friend needed help for it had reached something that it couldn't move, couldn't grasp, couldn't push. Working together, the hands were able to wiggle whatever was blocking its path away.

Beams of light pierced through small holes in the pile of rubble, the first signs of true light that the hands had seen in a very long time. The journey to the top was almost complete, the hands pulled and pushed, juggled and jingled, poked and prodded, until a large hole was formed. The hands each grabbed a side of the hole, and shook lightly. A scalp of dirt covered wavy black hair, the tips of ears joined the parade, followed by piercing eyes of gray; a nose came up next, followed by a mouth that had forgotten how to smile. A neck came up chased by a tattered, dirty, old shirt that probably was either black or brown back in the day. Finally legs covered with a pair of holey pants came up through the hole, followed by shoes with rips exposed callused toes and ankles. The body jumped the best it could out of the hole, coming to rest on its front side lying on top of stone, glass, wood, concrete, dirt, mud, cloth, among the ingredients in the rubble.

The man breathed in fresh air for the first time in a long time. He got up on his hands and knees and crawled away from the hole that had held him prisoner for days gone by. He never wanted to see it again. Reaching the end of the rubble, he lifted his head, and in the fading moonlight, he saw beyond patches of brown and emptiness, green. Trees; a sight the man never thought he would ever have the privilege of gazing upon again.

The hands that had worked so furiously to free itself, turned into paws as well as the legs. Gray hair began to sprout all over, as his ears moved to the top of his head and became pointed; a tail grew from its posterior. A huge grim like dog stood on the edge. It leapt down onto solid ground, and ran into the forest.

Dog became man again a few minutes later, as he came into what used to be the town of Hogsmede. Looking around and seeing nothing but anguish and the hearing nothing but the sound of the occasional owl, he dropped down to his knees, head in hand, and began to cry. It was so overwhelming; he had never allowed himself to cry when he was burying the bodies, he couldn't, there too many to mourn each person individually. There was one body he was looking for, but never found. He could only assume that when Voldemort exploded, he took his final victim with him, the one who ultimately destroyed him, one of the few people the man ever allowed himself to love.

The man fell asleep there, as the moon dipped away, giving up to the red, orange, and yellow of the rising sun…

Did I make who the man is too obvious in this chapter?


	5. author note

Note of deletion. I will be deleting this story tomorrow as well as my other unfinished (non-Star Wars) one. I've given up on writing these, been stuck on them way too long. Thank you all for subscribing, and if anyone wants to adopt them and finish them, they can. But you have to promise to finish what you start.


End file.
